


Kinktober 2020

by LoadedRevolver



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Demon Paul Landers, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampire Richard Kruspe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoadedRevolver/pseuds/LoadedRevolver
Summary: A collection of Kinktober prompts, featuring Vampires and Demons.
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Paul Landers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Kinktober 2020

**Author's Note:**

> It's October, so that means a whole month of kinks and smut! And since it's the spookiest month of the year, I thought I'd play around with my Vampire Richard and Demon Paul muses.
> 
> Prompts will be posted as and when I finish them, and so might bleed into November.

It hadn't been late in the day when Paul had crawled into Reesh's bedroom. His day had been spent in seemingly endless meetings with the local demons and their covens, bringing them all up to speed and letting them know that this was his territory now. Anyone who had objected had been firmly put back in their place. 

He was exhausted as he trudged through an empty Scully’s, barely finding the energy to wave at Christoph before making his way up to where his Mate was sleeping.

The sun was still high, but had lost a lot of its heat as he undressed, methodically folding his suit and shirt before placing his briefs and socks on top of them. To all intents and purposes, his Mate was dead. Reesh lay in his bed, immobile, skin ice cold and pale, his chest still. The world could come to an end, and Reesh would hear nothing.

He pulled back the covers, and took in the sight before him of his lover laying naked. Paul swallowed back a wave of arousal, deciding that he needed to be close to Reesh and got in beside him.

He laid on his side at first, facing his Mate and running tender fingers over his relaxed features, caressing him. The brows, the cheeks, his jaw. Reesh was breathtaking even when seemingly dead asleep. There was no worry on his face, no frown to show his anger, and no smile to show his love. Just tranquility.

Paul turned on his back, placing a hand over his chest and looking at the ceiling briefly, countless thoughts in his mind about how they ended up where they were. But he didn’t want to think, not anymore. So he turned his head to look at Reesh's still face, and as gentle as he could, he leaned in to press a chaste kiss over his lips.

"I love you.” It's sweet and quiet, and Paul never has an easy time admitting it out loud when Reesh is awake. He decides with that thought to close his eyes and join him, his breath steady and slow, until sleep takes over him.

He's not sure how long he's been sleeping, but it's definitely past sunset when Paul wakes. He lies there for a few moments, eyes closed and breathing evenly. The peace in the room is rare, no thumping bass from the bar downstairs and silence from the alley outside. Paul's content to just lie there and enjoy it, leaving Reesh to wake in his own time.

He doesn't know when he nodded off again, but he was awoken by a shiver down his spine and an audible, cold breath in his ear. It's followed by something wet, and when Paul grunts and glances to the side, he's welcomed by the sight of Reesh's tongue and teeth on his earlobe.

He flinched,briefly, as he felt Reesh's fangs nip at his earlobe, followed by a long, slow swipe of Reesh's tongue to soothe the pain away.

"Paul............wake up......."

Paul grunted quietly, feeling his skin prickle with goosebumps at the feel of Reesh's smirk against his ear. His Mate's hand drew idle, yet purposeful patterns onto his chest, trailing over to his abdomen and navel.

Reesh decided to let Paul know just how awake he was, so he slowly ground against Paul's thigh. Paul shivered at the first touch of Reesh's hard cock against his skin, and Reesh licked a slow trail up his neck, gently sucking on his earlobe before speaking again. 

"Missed you.........wanted you before I slept....."

It didn’t matter how many times Reesh had woken him up like this before, Paul always reacted in the same way. He pulled Reesh close, sighed as he felt his Mate’s hand slowly trailing down his chest, his nails scratching a none too gentle path towards his hardened cock. Paul doesn’t speak, doesn’t want to break the silence. The only thing he wants to hear is Reesh’s barely audible sighs and gentle terms of endearment against his skin. The sheets that cover Paul’s hardness brush softly against it, his hips slowly bucking up as Reesh’s still cold hand brushed against him before wrapping around him. 

It’s slow and unhurried, and Paul could easily stay like this forever. The time they’d been forced to spend apart had done nothing to lessen their Bond, and Paul reaches back to press softly against the sigil he’d placed on Reesh’s skin. The resulting gasp from Reesh sounds nothing short of orgasmic, and the sound shoots down Paul’s spine and lodges in his gut. He’d never tire of hearing it.

Reesh pushes closer to his lover, hips slowly pumping against Paul’s hip, fangs and tongue and lips working against sweat damp skin, his hand setting a languorous pace on his cock. As soon as he’d felt Paul press against the brand on his spine, it’s like a thousand fireworks have gone off in his brain, a shot of pure love and devotion fizzing through his body. He feels Paul’s hips push up into his hand, precum trickling down his knuckles, and his hand tightens around the hard shaft of flesh as he barely speeds his pace up.

Paul’s close now, so close he can almost taste it, and a low growl spills from his lips. He wants to speed the pace up, wants nothing more than to fuck hard into Reesh’s fist, but a particularly rough bite from Reesh knocks that thought out of his head. Instead he settles for letting Reesh do what he wants for now, lies back and lets his Mate do as he will. Paul’s lost track of time, lost in the feel of Reesh thrusting lazily against him and cold breath gently gusting across his skin. 

His orgasm seemingly comes from nowhere, a slow rolling of pleasure down his spine and ropes of white cum covering Reesh’s fist as sharp fangs graze against his throat. Paul’s grip on Reesh tightens, and he’s robbed of speech as he finally turns to look his lover in the face. Reesh can only stare back at Paul, features no longer quite human and the tips of his fangs resting against blood red lips. He raises his hand up, lazily licks Paul’s cum from his fingers, even as Paul twists around to grab him and pin him to the bed.

“I think it’s time for the main course now…..”


End file.
